Misty Dawn :: Twilight
by Lily
Summary: When Misty finally gets the nerve to tell Ash, what does he do ? What's the deal with the DreamStone ? AAMRN with a twist. Pls R & R Thanks ! And stay tune for the sequel


> **~ Konya Tsukino Mieru Okani ~**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Misty Dawn :: Twilight **
> 
> **Lily Tan**
> 
> * * *
> 
> The course of the wind had changed, blowing gently from the east as the skies turned fiery red. A small party of humans and pokemon stood on an island between the three elemental islands. A shrine stood there, erected long ago and left in the care of its aged guardian, a prophetic Slowking. 
> 
> "Ash !" a deep voiced called out.
> 
> Ash pried himself away from the ocean view as the helicopter carrying his mother, Professor Oak and Tracey vanished from sight and walked towards the guardian. "Yes, Yado-san ?"
> 
> "Ash, there is something you should know." 
> 
> "Sure, what is it ?" He was ready for any crazy thing coming his way. After meeting the legendary bird pokemons and help saved the world to boot, he felt that nothing could burst his little bubble of joy.
> 
> "It is something, that I fear, have to be told to you for the good of all," Slowking said. "It might and will alter your life. Are you willing to accept it ?"
> 
> "Yeah, I'm ready," grinned Ash. 
> 
> "Then, by the powers of the Ancient Legends, see, Chosen One, see and comprehend !" Slowking boomed, placing his crown on Ash's forehead.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Brock awoke as the morning sun was just beginning to filter through the thick, dense trees that branches canopied the current jungle they were lost in. One would think that after gaining the valuable experience of meeting and rescuing the Legendary Birds and getting lost countless times for the past six years, Ash would at least have the initiative to learn how to read a map better. But no, he liked himself that way, thank you very much, and preferred to get himself into trouble like a psyduck to water. 
> 
> "Morning, guys !" he chirped, looking inhumanly alert at six thirty. 
> 
> Unfortunately, his cheery greeting was wasted on his still dreaming companions (a stubborn rather disheveled boy and an equally stubborn ex-tomboyish girl). 
> 
> He groaned to himself. '_Stupid me, they won't wake up until 10, not even a herd of stampeding Tauroses could wake them_.' Pausing to roll his sleeping back and to release Vulpix for company, he whipped up an array of makeshift kitchen utensils from his backpack and prepared to scavenge the forest.
> 
> It wasn't until the sun was shinning strongly in the skies and after Brock had come up with several new PokeChow formulas (much to Vulpix's delight) did the two sleepy heads finally crashed down and came into contact with reality. 
> 
> "What's cooking, B ?" muttered a groggy Ash Ketchum as he staggered towards the Pewter Gym Leader. A slender girl still clad in pajamas followed his steps.
> 
> "You guys have got to settle for Togepi sandwiches. We're out of supplies."
> 
> "Sounds nice, Brock." Misty mumbled, trying to crack open her eyelids.
> 
> "Okay, I'm game." 
> 
> But, Misty did a double take. 
> 
> "Wha-What ? You cooked... !" spluttered a now fully awaken Misty who was in a state of shock. "Y-You coo-cooked my Togepi ? Even if we are out of supplies you need not do that ! How could you ?" 
> 
> "Whoah ! I cooked Togepi ? Owww... ouch, Misty ! Easy on the fisty ughf... Cool it... I mean ... Somefoffee, pflease fave fme !" Brock choked as Misty strangled his neck, her eyes gleaming with tears and anger. He waved frantically at Ash who stood motionless with a faraway look on his face. 
> 
> "FASH !!!" Brock yelled, waving frantically.
> 
> Ash broke out of his reverie and pulled a steaming Misty away from strangling range. She strained against his grip as Brock hurriedly scrambled up from the ground, offering jumbled explanations.
> 
> "I did not make Togepi into an egg sandwich ! Togepi found some new kind of berries on that bush," he pointed. "And liked it so much. So I named it Togepi berries and made it into jam. So you have Togepi sandwiches !" 
> 
> Misty stopped straining and grinned sheepishly at Brock. "Sorry, I guess I'm kinda crazy." 
> 
> "Apology accepted. And statement noted." Brock grinned back at her. 
> 
> Her eyes widened for a moment at the remark and Brock was prepared to cower like a cornered caterpie. "Watch it, Brocko. I found out that strangling you is a better method over smacking you senseless." 
> 
> Brock hung his head in defeat. "Whatever you say, Fisty... I mean... Misty."
> 
> Ash watched both of them, rather amused and appalled at the fact that his thoughts always managed to return to the aqua-eyed girl who mastered in water pokemon yet, had a fiery personality.
> 
> _'Why ? Why should it be me ?_' 
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Ash grinned stupidly as Slowking placed the jeweled crown on his head. A crowning of the Chosen One was, of course, not the event. Nevertheless, he stood still as he heard the words chanted by the guardian. It brought goosebumps to his skin and his spine tingled unpleasantly.
> 
> Then, a bright light erupted from the jewel set in the middle of the crown. Everyone gasped in surprise at the sudden change and stood open-mouthed as they watched Ash being encompassed by the reddish light. 
> 
> After what seemed like an eternity, an anguished shriek sounded from the wearer and the light gradually subsided. The heavy crown rolled off his head and fell on the rocky ground. Ash stood briefly, his face pale and ghostly before flopping down limply. 
> 
> '_No ! It can't be !_' his mind echoed his sentiments. '_No_ !'
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "We've been stuck here for like, five days !" complained a very fed-up Misty. 
> 
> "Check it, Misty. You're beginning to sound like your sisters." 
> 
> "Thanks, Brock, for the invaluable information," she groaned. "And a million thanks to Mr. Ash for getting us here."
> 
> "You're perfectly welcomed." replied Ash. Misty gagged and fell over.
> 
> "Why do you have to do this to me ? What kind of horrible joke is some Poke-God playing on me ?" Misty dramatically waved her arms.
> 
> "Prii !" [ Mad ]
> 
> "Kaah !" Pikachu nodded.
> 
> "Ash, you get us lost every single week and worse when we are lost !"
> 
> "Do not !"
> 
> "Do to !"
> 
> "I say not !"
> 
> "Why not ?"
> 
> "Guys, please. You are sixteen ! Act matured !" Brock intervened. "And please watch out for your grammar mistakes !" 
> 
> The quarreling pair shoved Brock out of the way into a bush and proceeded into one of their infamous fights. With a bored shrug, Brock glanced at the darkening sky and set camp.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "Ash ? Can you hear me ?" Misty ran forward to the limp figure staring blindly at the ground. "What happened ?"
> 
> Ash shook off her hand and got up tiredly. "Go away."
> 
> "But..."
> 
> "Leave him alone, Misty. He'll be okay," Slowking said as Ash ran off to the mountains with Pikachu. "He needs some time alone." 
> 
> "Okay," she nodded reluctantly, staring at the tiny figure gradually disappearing into the distance. She shifted her gaze to the ground, aware that tears were forming in her eyes. 
> 
> _ 'What happened, Ash ? What ?' _
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "This is perfect !" Misty cried as she emerged from the river dripping wet. Her Psyduck chose the moment to pop out from its pokeball and managed to topple her into the muddy bank.
> 
> "What's so perfect, Misty ? A mud bath ?" Ash teased.
> 
> "Psyduck ! Stay out of my way, you silly tail wagger !" she fumed. Psyduck cocked its head and ayed, before tail wagging Misty into the river again.
> 
> "Give it up Misty, you can't win with a dense pokemon."
> 
> "Yeah, right. And your pokemon can't win with a dense trainer like you too, Ash !" 
> 
> Ash glared at her but remained silent, fiddling with his League cap. Brock and Misty exchanged puzzled looks. Ash would never give up a good chance to fight with Misty, yet he just let go of one golden opportunity. 
> 
> Misty was worried. What was going on ? Ever since what Yado-san or more like the crown had told him, he's been acting weird and picked less fights with her. She looked over to him, lying in the shade with his cap on his face and clad only in jeans. Somehow, she could not help smiling. He is a definite high scorer in the looks department. 
> 
> Sighing, she returned Psyduck to its pokeball. How could he ever think of me in that way ? Impossible. She took off her elastic and dried her shoulder-length hair. How long has it been ? Six years. For six long years she had been infatuated with that remains of burned stuff. "Ash," she whispered to no one in particular. She liked the way the name sounded on her lips. 
> 
> "Misty ?" A voice startled her.
> 
> "Yeah ?" She spun around, sunset coloured hair whipping crazily.
> 
> "You called me ?" Ash asked. 
> 
> "No, no. Who did ?"
> 
> "Oh, nothing." 
> 
> "Okay." She gulped. The way he looked at her just now unnerved her. What was hidden behind those shaded dark brown eyes that stared enigmatically at her ? What was he seeking ? She could not answer.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> It was freezing in the cave and Ash huddled up at a dark corner with Pikachu in his arms. Charizard was sleeping soundly (as he could sleep anywhere, that sleepy-firehead) and provided the warmth and light from his flaming tail and periodically snorted small flames. If Ash was not so down, he would have been laughing his head off and the comical sight.
> 
> "Pika ?" Pikachu nudged Ash who was staring at the dancing shadows on the cave's wall.
> 
> "I'm fine, Pikachu," he replied curtly, resting his head on his arms. "I just need to think, okay ?"
> 
> Pikachu nodded understandingly and offered a comforting paw. Ash smiled weakly.
> 
> "I hope she's alright, Pikachu. The storm ... " he broke off, averting his gaze to the cave's mouth. 
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "Brock, do you ... um... think that.... Argh ! Never mind !" Misty put her hands up in despair.
> 
> "If you mean Ash. I think so."
> 
> "But, but ... what did I asked ?"
> 
> "Don't worry, I know. He's freaking me out too, sometimes," Brock voiced.
> 
> "Yeah," Misty replied sadly. 
> 
> Brock looked up from the dinner ingredients and squeezed her arm. "I'm sure he's just shocked. Chosen Ones do have 'heavy' duties. He'll come out of it."
> 
> "I sure hope so."
> 
> "Don't worry, you'll get back the old Ash you looovveee ... " he grinned.
> 
> "Brock !" she protested, blushing furiously red like a tomato. "That is so not true !" 
> 
> "What is not true ?" Ash inquired, dumping down a bundle of dry twigs near Brock. 
> 
> "Your friend here ... mmm... " Misty swiftly clamped her hand over Brock's mouth. 
> 
> "Nothing, nothing," she waved. "Nothing that would interest you, really."
> 
> "Oh." He turned away. He could not stand seeing her blush like that. It was oh-so-cute and, oh God. He kept asking himself day and night. 
> 
> _ 'Why did it have to be like this ?'_
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "Ash, where are you ? Please answer me !" A girl called out frantically in the raging seasonal storm. 
> 
> "Answer me, please !" Misty pleaded, pulling her raincoat closer around her.
> 
> Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned hopefully. As she saw the rock trainer running towards her, she could not help but feel disappointed.
> 
> "Misty, give it up ! You've been searching for half and hour already !" he shouted.
> 
> "Brock, you don't understand. I have to find him. I have to..." she stated softly, close to tears.
> 
> "Listen," he took her arm gently. "Ash's is sixteen. He has enough common sense to get out of a storm. But you don't. You don't even bother about your cuts." He pointed to a huge wound on her arm.
> 
> "I have to, Brock, please ..." 
> 
> "Give him time. Let's go back to the boat okay ?" Brock started quietly. "It's hard to love someone, Misty, but you got to let him be alone when he chooses to. He'll be out when he's ready. " 
> 
> She looked at him like a forlorn lost puppy and nodded slowly. "Promise ?" 
> 
> "He'll come out soon, I promise." Brock had to hide his face. Her love was so innocent, yet so powerful. 'Lucky you, Ash. Don't you ever disappoint her.' he thought.
> 
> In his cave, Ash huddled closer to Charizard and blinked furiously. Misty had been shouting his name for the past half hour. She had to come out in this storm to find him, regardless of the dangers of being swept to sea. He heaved a sigh of relief when he heard Brock shouting her name. 
> 
> They must have left, he thought as Misty ceased searching for him. He'd owe Brock one for that. His best friends was willing to brave everything for him, especially Misty.
> 
> And it hurt, it hurt so much because it had to be this way.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> The shinning waters lapped her ankles gently. Sighing deeply, she stared at the moon above, framed by tall dark trees and hoped that it would give her an answer or even a cure for all this craziness. All she could think of everyday was Ash, Ash, and more Ash. 
> 
> "I would have to tell him how I feel. I can't take it much longer." she whispered to herself.
> 
> Misty had snucked out of her sleeping bag in the middle of the night to be by the river. She found it hard to sleep these few days as questions and cruel answers flipped and swirled in her mind. 
> 
> Any bed of water could calm her and she was glad they were camping by the river. After all, she was a Child of the Water, born and raised in Cerulean. She heard the comforting murmur of the gurgling river and the rustle of leaves blown by the damp wind.
> 
> Maybe, just maybe she would actually tell him. It would be better than be left guessing for another six years. And the heavens granted her wish.
> 
> A twig cracked audibly behind her. She jumped, afraid that it might be some night bug or a nocturnal Sentret scouring for food. Then, she recognized the red cap. She slipped silently from the rock she was sitting on and was about to blend into the night when Ash spotted her.
> 
> "Misty ?" 
> 
> "Er, yeah, that's me." She wrung her hands. '_That was a nice comeback, Misty. Real nice.'_
> 
> "You're out midnight ?" He stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket and studied her. She looked pitifully tired and worried. 
> 
> "I couldn't sleep, so I guess I'd come by the river."
> 
> "Oh, yeah. Near water, huh ?" 
> 
> "Yeah, that's right."
> 
> The conversation ceased and a tense silence hung in the air. Misty was in a heated debate inside her and kept scolding herself for being so tongue-tied. '_For heaven's sake, you crazy red-head. He's just Ash !' _
> 
> Ash tried to block images out from his mind as he searched for neutral ground to step on. He could see Misty was having some turmoil in her. Well, after six years of studying her face, he was bound to learn something. But, of course, she would never feel the same way, he told himself.
> 
> "Ash... " She began tentatively.
> 
> He looked at her, surprised at the tone of her voice. He had never heard it before. Could it be ? The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him ? 
> 
> "Yeah ?"
> 
> "I have something to give... I mean, tell you." She shifted her eyes to her scuffed red trainers and drew crude circles in the sand.
> 
> "Sure." He was nervous. He could not believe it. Nervous in front of Misty of all people ? The girl who tagged along for half a dozen years ?
> 
> "For the past six years I traveled with you, it wasn't because of the bike, like you thought."
> 
> "Then, why ?" Ash asked, puzzled.
> 
> Misty swallowed a welcomed breath of fresh air, aware that her knees were pratically jelly and her hands as cold as ice. Still, she had to get this through, she had been so far already. She closed her eyes.
> 
> "I like you, Ash. I guess, I even love you," she blurted out, her heart thundering madly. 
> 
> He stared at her, open-mouthed and his mind boggling with confused thoughts. There's no way she could love me. No way ! But then, it was true. She was there, her head bowed and shoulders shivering with fear. 
> 
> He gritted his teeth until he could almost taste blood. It should not be this way. Not when he knew what she felt. He struggled within himself, half floating with the impossibility and half chained because of responsibility. He curled his fists tightly. 
> 
> It was cold, yet it was not. Misty clenched and unclenched her small hands, trying to get blood flowing into them. She was hoping, she knew, hoping against hope that he might feel the same way. It was insane that he should even think about her other more than an irritating traveling companion. She was just about to wave it off as a joke when Ash spoke.
> 
> "Misty... " His voice was hoarse and tense. 
> 
> She hesitated and let her hand fall back to her side. "I'm here."
> 
> Ash gulped. It was harder than he had expected. "Oh, god," he whispered. Then, gathering himself together, he continued. "I'm really sorry, Misty. I just don't feel the same way."
> 
> "Oh," she croaked, dejectedly. All her fears and suspicions were true then. How could she be so stupid ?
> 
> "You are my best friend, just keep it that way, okay." Ash said quickly and ran off. He stopped as he came to a big oak tree not far from the river, muttering a thousand I'm sorry's all over again.
> 
> "Oh ?" Misty echoed absent-mindedly. She brought her hands in front of her and studied her open palms. A cloud of confusion and of denial hung around her but as reality sank in she felt hot tears stinging her eyes. 
> 
> "No, it can't be. Why ?" she repeated like a broken record. Her vision blurred as her knees buckled and she dropped on the damp grass. Six years of hope all gone in one moment of idiotic impulse. 
> 
> Sobbing sorrowfully, she whimpered as the pain hit her with full force. She could feel it, the hurt and rejection as her heart contracted like being mashed between rollers. Misty wrapped her soiled hands around her trembling shoulders, her chest heaving and she shook herself, trying to forget the incident. Yet, she failed miserably, and a new onslaught of tears and hurt overcame her, and she surrendered to the pain, weeping depairingly under the stars.
> 
> Ash leaned heavily on the oak trunk, suddenly aware of tears running down his cheeks. He put his throbbing head in his hands and tried to shut out the vision of Misty, alone and fragile, crying under the white moonlight. He wished it was different. He wished for it so much as he peeked at her, worried about her and tortured himself. '_Oh, God, why ?_'
> 
> Unknown to them, a dark figure stood silently between the trees, watching them. His heart went out to them, to their heartbroken ones because of the choice one had to make. Brock wished that he could help, even a little to ease their suffering, but things are easier said than done. How could Ash did what he did ? He came up blank. 
> 
> His heart bleed for Misty. She reminded him so much of his younger sister. The only sister that did not looked absolutely like his dad and shared the same stubborn tomboyishness as Misty. She also was the only sister of his that had died. How he understood her pain ! He grieved for both his best friends, caught up in this awful web and goodness-knows what else.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> "Take this, Ash," Slowking pressed something into his palm.
> 
> "What is it, Yado-san ?" He looked down at the small transparent bluish-green stone necklace in his hand.
> 
> "That's a Dream Stone. It should help you understand and know what to do with what you saw. Draw strength from it, Chosen One." 
> 
> "Dream Stone ?" Ash repeated. 
> 
> "When the time comes, its true reason will reveal itself. Have faith in it," Slowking gave the boy a resassuring pat on the back and pushed him to the cave's entrance. "Now, go back to your friends. You have worried them enough."
> 
> Ash nodded and returned Charizard to its pokeball. In one hand he gripped the Dream Stone tightly as it hung from his neck. He might weather this over after all, he hoped as he walked out of the rocky cave and into the warm sunshine. 
> 
> Pikachu hopped onto his back as he made his way to the boat. Turning back, he waved to Slowking who mouthed a reminder for him to keep silent about the secret. Ash gave it a thumbs up sign.
> 
> ~*~*~*~ 
> 
> It was going to be a difficult day and so would the days ahead become, the trio knew it, but no one could do anything. It was going to be hard on Brock, who was not directly involved, and as much as he wanted to help, he did not exactly relish the job as a middle man for the rest of the journey. 
> 
> Ash yawned and was aware of a dull aching pain thudding in his chest. Half moaning quietly, he turned, removed Pikachu's dead weight from his stomach and much to his dismay, glanced at Misty. He had to make sure she was okay. She was not there. Bewildered, he looked around, searching for her pink sleeping bag that was always positioned to his right. 
> 
> He found it later, tucked off a little way off near Brock, still sleeping. He thought it was not possible, but it did hurt more. She was curled in a fetal position, forlorn and vulnerable. Her tear-stained face visible beneath unruly locks of crimson hair and he had to struggle to contain his urge. The urge to just run over to her, hold her in his arms, kiss her tears away and tell her everything is all right, and that everything was just a big mistake. 
> 
> He knew he could not. Not without violating and ruining everything he had done. He felt he betrayed something by feeling a sudden rush of happiness. At least now, he knew that she felt the same way about him. But it was so unfair, unfair that she had to suffer and not know what he felt. Ash hung his head remorsefully. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, Misty. One day... it will different, I promise," he declared softly into the dawn. "I'll make it different."
> 
> Misty groaned lightly as she awoke to the cacophony of Pika's and Prii's. She reached out to smack the irritating 'alarm clock' when her hand connected with Togepi's pointed edges. It prii'ed with delight, thinking it was getting a pat on the back for a good job done.
> 
> "Ouch, Togepi ! Watch it !" she bristled in the early morning sunshine.
> 
> Ash smiled to himself, she was so adorable. "I'm sure it's just a little nip, Misty. Togepi's spikes are harmless." 
> 
> She spun her drowsy head around and glared at Ash, ready to retort with a well aimed insult. But, seeing him grin like that brought back those painful memories and she lowered her head unhappily, hoping that crawling back into her sleeping bag and to sleep the whole day off was acceptable in a Pokemon journey.
> 
> She sniffed involuntarily, trying not to let Ash in on what she really felt after his brush off. However, she knew she would fail (with an egg for a score) in doing so. It was impossible. She was stuck with him, night and day and this had to happen. Oh, how she wished to bury herself right there and then and let the world pass by. 
> 
> _'Why do I keep crying in front of him ?_' she asked herself.
> 
> He watched her with tender eyes, feeling what she felt. They were torn, yet both did not really know why. Ash ran fidgety fingers through his dark hair, hoping that he could endure this before his resolved broke. If it did, he would definitely not forgive himself. Never.
> 
> Brock could only watch this exchange from the cover of his sleeping bag. What could he do ? Only observe like a ratata in a cage ? He sighed. He better start thinking of how to act oblivious to the uneasy situation. He could not let them catch on that he saw and knew everything. But, still, in their present state, an electrode might go off and they will still be stuck in their own bubbles.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> They stood at the boat, waving goodbyes to Slowking. Admist the confusion of leaving and preparing to continue the journey after being sidetracked, sat Ash.
> 
> Most scurried by, not noticing his barely moving form. His faithful yellow rodent was somewhere on the boat, trying to keep a mischevious Togepi from falling over. He held the Dream Stone in his palm, turning it over and over. It was beautiful, really, if it was not for the responsibilty it was passed on with.
> 
> Ash popped up as he heard the boat's motor creating a stir. He managed to give Slowking a wave before they left, chugging away back to their previous location.
> 
> Brock would continue the journey with them after Tracey decided to quit for a spell and help Professor Oak with his new research. Ash was glad Brock was back, not that he disliked Tracey or anything, but Brock was a better cook, he had to say !
> 
> Speaking of the devil, the slit-eyed guy came up to him and gave him a friendly shove. Ash stuffed the stone back hurriedly into his shirt.
> 
> "Man, am I happy to be here," Brock exclaimed.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> A week had past since the revelation and now they were on their way to the League competition, finally out of the jungle. Suprisingly, they bumped into more trainers everyday as they neared the League Village.
> 
> Ash got his valuable experience of trainer battles, Brock had his share of oogling at anything in a skirt, and Misty had something to look forward to instead of always trying to supress a crawl-into-a-hole-and-die attitude.
> 
> She was still pretty numb after the incident, given to spacing out at the most irregular intervals, like when crossing a log bridge or even lifting her spoon of miso soup. Ash did not know whether to laugh or to cry when he saw that, given, he was the cause of all this and Brock could just shake his head, patiently coaxing Misty out of her la-la land.
> 
> It was rather weird. Few weeks ago, those two would gladly chatter their heads off at any tiny bit of fluff. Now, a tense silence hung in the air and Brock was stuck walking in the middle, as if a barrier between them would ease the hurt each was feeling. Words were definitely more seldom exchanged as Misty was apt to burst into tears at any remembrance or Ash would look pained and turn away. Brock was stepping on dangerous ground these days. He even did not receive any insults thrown his way.
> 
> "The Village, at last !" Ash exclaimed, spotting the red and yellow banner flipping in the air. "We're almost there !"
> 
> "Ooh, pretty girls, here I come !" 
> 
> "Hmmm," she mumbled, looking down at Togepi who was squirming in her arms. 
> 
> "I am going to sweep them off their feet !" 
> 
> "Hey, Ash, that was supposed to be my line !"
> 
> "Sorry, Brocko, get your own." Ash grinned and ran down to the entrance to sign up for the competition.
> 
> "League competitors, sign up here, and for rooms, sign up there," a green haired lady pointed to the different tables. 
> 
> "Ooh, hi hi, please to meet you milady," Brock tried his smoothest voice. "Care for tea, or coffee ?"
> 
> "Run away, puppy dog, me has got me a boyfriend already," Senorita Jane smacked him.
> 
> "Okay, I'm done," Ash said after filling in a pyramid of forms. He almost toppled over when Senorita Jane flipped the log book over his head. 
> 
> "Yours roomez, here,"
> 
> Ash paused, flipping the pen nervously. Then, he signed Misty Waterflower below his name before tossing the pen to Brock. When a dreamy Brock finished, he well, tossed the pen to Misty. 
> 
> As she was about to put down her name, she saw her name, written down neatly by Ash with a smiley face on the side. She did not know why, but his tiny gesture meant alot to her. He usually just poke her in the ribs with the pen and left her to it. Maybe, he might still care, she hoped. She looked up and gave a grinning Ash a weak smile.
> 
> Ash felt like jumping up and down like a Geodude. At least, Misty was amused. He hate to see her looking like that, so mournful. Promise or not, it was just a little something, and he was glad she liked it. She will understand someday. 
> 
> Now, he needed his best friend's help for the League. He would finally achieve his dream of being a Pokemon Master and fulfill his promise to his deceased dad. But, not so fast, he had to get through the seven fields first before going to the finals. He wondered if he could make it.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Ash was a nervous wreck. '_This is it_,' his mind screamed ! _'Buddy, we are into the finals !_' He bend down to ruffle Pikachu's fur. "Pikachu, here we are, you ready ?"
> 
> The best reply from an over enthusiastic Pikachu was of course, a slight thunder shock. "I take that you are ready ?" Ash affirmed, wisps of smoke surrounding him. 
> 
> "Guys, ready to go ?" he knocked the doors, standing between Misty's and Brock's room in the corridor. "Come on, I have to be there by eight !"
> 
> "Sure, sure, coming !" He heard two muffled replies and countless bumps as he recited his mental checklist.
> 
> '_Brock had just bumped into a chair, Misty couldn't find her sock, Brock found one shoe, but lost the other, Misty couldn't find her elastic, and now, they found it,_' he judged by the sounds coming from within. _'And now, both will burst through their doors, and saying the same thing.'_
> 
> Sure enough, both emerged from the scuffle with their now found belongings and hollered, "I'm ready !"
> 
> '_Ta ~ da !'_ Ash congratulated himself.
> 
> "Then, let's go," Ash ran down and out of the building they were staying in and to the center field. Throngs of people had already packed the bleachers to witness the rising of another Pokemon Master.
> 
> Who would it be, the sixteen year old 'greenhorn' Ash Ketchum from Pallet, or the thirtyish Bob Leafvem from Viridian City ? Most had came to see the downfall of the ambitious young boy. How could anyone so young and inexperience win the title ? The youngest ever was a twenty-six year old. 
> 
> Ash knew those statistics. They did sound awful on paper. He hope he had brought the right Pokemon for the six-on-six battle, and wondered who Bob is. What pokemon does he use ? He'll have to wait to find out.
> 
> A whistle blast signaled the start of the eager awaited final match. On a fit of impulse, Misty leaned over and gave Ash an encouraging squeeze on the arm.
> 
> "Good luck, Ash. I know you can do it !" she whispered.
> 
> Ash grinned dumbfoundedly and managed to give her an enthusiastic nod before running off to the middle of the field. Pikachu leaped and bounded behind him, ready for action.
> 
> His opponent assessed him with a gleaming red eye and growled from beneath long grizzly dirty hair that partially covered the scarred face. "Humph, ready for the match, little kid ? I hope your pokemon are not as baby as you are !" he roared amusedly.
> 
> "We'll see, won't we ?" Ash replied, acting more matured than that hippie 'uncle'.
> 
> "Let's begin, then," Bob smirked. "But, tell me, what fruits will your pretty red head girlfriend bring you in hospital ?" 
> 
> Ash coloured with embarassment and sadness. He gave Bob a Misty-patented death glare which was profoundly returned. Both stood there, tense and excited, oblivious to the announcer.
> 
> "And, so, let's begin !" the emcee shouted into the microphone, almost bursting the eardrums of thousands of spectators. Ash turned his cap into battle mode.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> It was a well fought match, with both gaining type advantages by seeing what the next threw out. And now, they were down to their last and final sixth pokemon. Unfortunately, both were the same type and neither weakness or resistance could be applied.
> 
> "Pikachu, you can do it ! I've got faith in you !" Ash shouted encouragement to his pokemon, still unbelieving he was actually only one pokemon away from becoming a Pokemon Master and achieving his life long goal.
> 
> "Smack them and send them to hell !" the foul-mouthed Bob yelled to his brownish Electabuzz, showing the most inappropriate finger gestures at Ash.
> 
> "Mister Leafvem !" one of the judges called out indigantly. "Behave properly, or you will be disqualified from the League. You're lucky that both of you are down to the last pokemon, if not, Mr. Ketchum will get the bye and win !" 
> 
> Bob Leafvem stiffled another torrent of would-be censored words and turned back to the little kid. "Give it up, little boy. The title's mine !"
> 
> Ash snorted. "I choose you, Pikachu ! And I choose to ignore you, Bobby !" 
> 
> The cheek of the disheveled boy ! (look who's talking ?) Bob fumed madly at his place and thundered, "Electabuzz ! Light Screen and Thunderpunch !"
> 
> "Pikachu, Agility and Thunder !"
> 
> Both the effects of the attack felt short but Pikachu managed to nick a little off Electabuzz's HP from Agility. It seems like a closely contest match, the emcee kept shouting. 
> 
> "Quick Attack !"
> 
> "Gigashock !"
> 
> There was a sickening ping as several HP points was taken off both the pokemons. One or more attacks could finish either up, due to experience levels. Misty stood in the sidelines, murmuring attacks that would really be of used against an Electabuzz. Somehow, Ash heard or rather, knew what she thought. He clenched his fists.
> 
> "Electabuzz, finish those brats up with Light Screen and Thundershock !" Bob stood proudly, nose in the air, very sure the title was his. He pointed a finger at Ash. "Prepare to eat dust, baby !"
> 
> "Pikachu," Ash whispered. "Remember Primape and what you've learned ?"
> 
> Pikachu nodded.
> 
> "Then, use Seismic Toss, go !"
> 
> Pikachu charged towards Electabuzz, cheeks crackling with energy. All was still for a moment as the yellow blur penetrated the silvery light screen and delivered a seismic toss that would do a primape proud. Slowly, Electabuzz buzzed and crumbled onto the floor, its attack barely grazing Pikachu.
> 
> The whole stadium hushed. One could hear a Jolteon's pin missile drop and it could echoed throughout the place. Then, as if a paused video being replayed, the crowd erupted with crazy cheers and catcalls. There is a new Pokemon Master ! Oblivious to the celebrations, Ash ran off with his Pokemon to the Poke Center, with Misty and Brock trailing behind.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> Misty sat alone in her room, happy that Ash had got what he had strived for six long years and goodness know how long he waited to begin his journey had came true. She was elated to actually be there to see him achieve it, and then glow with the humongous satisfication of it. He was so happy it was infectious, a bit, anyway. 
> 
> She looked at the Polaroid taken at the celebration party. Ash was beaming fully at the camera like a midnight moon and had his arms casually draped over Brock and her shoulders. It was fun, the party. Ash was like a big kid still unbelieving that he had won and was bombarded with interviews and such.
> 
> It was hectic. And she loved it when he asked her for the honour to dance with him the master's dance. How could she forget something as perfect as that ? It was not easy trying to pretend he felt the same way, or was she the only convinient female he knew around. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. She slipped it into a plastic coat to protect it and stuffed it into her diary. 
> 
> "Misty !" a voice called from the other side of the door. "Still up ?"
> 
> "Yeah, I'm up." She trodded to the door and opened to see a smiling Ash.
> 
> "Just wanna say thank you for the fighting type attack, you actually won it for me. I, really, thank you. It meant a lot to me." 
> 
> "I did ? Oh, I mean... well, anyway, Ash." She stopped, fiddling her top. '_Say it, Misty !_'
> 
> "Yeah ?"
> 
> "Thank you." She said silently and backed into her room. "Good night." 
> 
> "Night to you, Mist !" Ash replied as the wooden door closed on him. He wondered what the thank you was for. And somehow he knew why.
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> She left that night, slithering out into the dark with her backpack and a note left on the table. One for Ash, and one for Brock. They would not miss her until the morning came. She had to seek solace in the twilight stars. 
> 
> But she did not know, a pair of brown eyes followed her every movement. He saw every part of her wanted to stay, the way she looked back with bright tears running down her cheeks. And he saw her shaking her head and running off into the darkness, not once turning back to graze her aqua eyes over the League Center. The place he had finally achieved everything he wanted. Or, everything he thought he wanted. His heart ached with an unknown pain the moment she left. Continuing everything without her seem rather meanless. 
> 
> It would be so empty without her and he hoped that a Master's duties would help him forget. Maybe he might. His Dream Stone slapped against his chest as he leaned back on his bed. When Misty was out of sight, nothing drew his interest in the black waving trees anymore. The Dream Stone would be a constant and somewhat painful reminder of what happened. He wept.
> 
> "Thank you, Misty ! I'll make it up to you someday." he said aloud, blinking into the night.
> 
> Somewhere further away, Misty collapsed on the ground and began weeping uncontrollably. _'I have done my duty. It's time I left. I couldn't take all this much longer.'_
> 
> ~*~*~*~
> 
> * * *

Wow ! Did anyone fall asleep reading this ? So, how do I measure on the Pika-scale ? I hope anyone who accidentally ventured into this story please kindly review it, and I would thank the Poke-Gods for people like you. Please please, pretty please. Make my day and please be gentle. It's my first ever PKMN fanfic, although I'm pretty much into the SM scene before. 

There would be a sequel to this story, **Misty Dawn :: Dawn. **So I hope this pleases you enough to want the next part, and of course, explainations forthcoming for Dream Stone © and what really happened. Would you want a sequel ? 

So, critisisms are welcome, but please no cursing or chicken language (foul !) cause I don't want it to ruin my life or others. Please be considerate ! I would really love to know what you think, even if it's just a scatterring of words. Email or ICQ me too ! # 1911 2563. E-mail is at the profile.

Minna-san, domou arigatou gozaimasu ! Ja ne !


End file.
